The present invention relates to a screen for eye protection goggles.
In particular, the invention relates to a screen for ski goggles, to which the invention will make specific reference without thereby excluding more general reference.
Ski goggles consist of a frame able to fit closely onto a user's face, an elastic strap connected to the frame and a transparent screen fitted onto the frame.
The function of ski goggles is to protect the user's eyes from snowflakes, dust and the flow of air generated by wind and/or the forward movement of the skier himself and at the same time to guarantee good visibility even in bad weather conditions.
Ski goggles differ from glasses by the fact that they insulate part of the face around the user's eyes in order to avoid wind, dust and snowflakes coming into contact with the eyes and irritating them or forcing the user to close his eyes while skiing. In other words, goggles, when during use they fit closely to the user's face, form a chamber that is substantially closed and insulated from the external environment.
When practicing sport, the skier perspires due to the exertion he makes his body undergo and, consequently, vapour generated by perspiration is trapped inside the closed chamber and condenses on the inside face of the screen. So the screen mists up and visibility is considerably reduced, sometimes even to zero.